


Clean

by fits_in_frames



Series: One-Word Prompts (2019) [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-16 13:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: Sandalphon smells evil, and Aziraphale internally panics.





	Clean

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for one-word prompts on Twitter and Tumblr; the prompt word for this one was "scorching" (from an anonymous requester).
> 
> Unbeta'd, all shortcomings are my own.

"Something smells...evil," Sandalphon says, sniffing the air.

Aziraphale momentarily panics, trying to remember where he and Crowley most recently had a meeting of the minds (and mouths) that he forgot to miracle clean. Near the computer? No, that was weeks ago. On the desk? Last spring. On the floor next to the sofa? There are still scorch marks underneath the rug, but it's been at least two years. _Ah yes_, he thinks, _last week we were_\--

"Oh, that'll be the Jeffrey Archer books, I'm afraid," he says, and makes a mental note to be more thorough in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> {Come say hi on [Tumblr](https://dreamsincolor.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fits_in_frames)!}


End file.
